True Love Lasts Forever
by Im Bettin On Alice
Summary: When Eleazar disappears on a walk home with Carmen, she decided to end the pain of her best friend being dead. She is somehow turned into a vampire and finds Eleazar as one too. This is their life together. WARNING: ATTEMPT AT SUICIDE, CHARACTER DEATH
1. Carmen

**True Love Lasts Forever  
******

Summary: Carmen's life on her love, Eleazar. How they where changed into vampires to how Carmen gets Eleazar to know she loves him.

I was walking in the white, sparkling snow. It was freezing—but even though the cold did not bug me, I had to wear the jacket, scarf, and hat to fit into this place full of humans. I am not well known here, so I go on by myself.

I stopped to look up at the big castle in front of me. It was the home of the Volturi, the "royal" vampires who lived in Volterra.  
The castle was beautiful, but not as beautiful as the guard I could not stop staring at. His name was Eleazar, and I loved him. We knew each other; before we had been old friends. I wondered if he had and would ever know that I loved him so much.

_--Flashback_

_We were walking home laughing, heading back from one of our best friend's party. _

"I can't believe Mike got drunk like that!" Eleazar exclaimed. We were 24, allowed to drink, but let me tell you—_no one_ should be allowed to drink like Mike had done. In the end, though, it was funny.

"I know! It was insane wasn't it?" I laughed.  
"Ha, yeah!" He agreed, and then turned to face me. "So, should I walk you home?"

_How sweet_! I thought to myself. I really liked him. "Okay!" I said, feeling my cheeks turning hot. My face was probably red. Hopefully he wouldn't see, considering my tan complexion. I was Spanish.

"It's really dark out right now," I mentioned as were walking.

"Yeah, it is." He said in an, 'I'm staring into space' kind of way. "I see something in the street; stay here while I go check."

Eleazar walked a distance while I waited. After minutes had passed, it seemed to me like he was taking forever. I decided to check.

"Eleazar?" I called. I walked out into the street to find out what he was doing.

And then I saw.

There, laying on the ground and to me looked to be dead, was Eleazar.

'He was hit!' I thought to myself, panic flowing through my body. I ran to a police station as fast as I could even though it was dark, but there was enough light from the moon to find my way. I got there in about seven minutes, knowing it wouldn't be enough time.

When I reached the police station, I burst through the doors yelling.

"I need help!"

"Excuse me, miss." A woman's voice said. It was the secretary. "You have to come here and fill out these forms."

My fists clenched. _I have no time for this! _"MY FRIEND WAS HIT!" I screamed at the lady. I was in hysteria. How could someone calm down in this situation?!  
"Miss, hold on. Where was she hit?"  
"He," I corrected her, "was hit down the street, about seven minutes away while running!" I was still panicking, but had calmed down to talk in a quieter voice.  
All of a sudden, I heard a police man calling to tell me to follow him. I did as told. We got into his car and drove off. The way there, I explained to him the whole story.

When we got to the exact spot all that was left was a bloody mess… but the body was _gone_.

_Gone_!  
"Where is he?!" I yelled, starting to sob. It was the same exact location, I was positive of it!

The police looked for any kind of markings but couldn't find anything.  
"It will be okay." He tried comforting me, but I knew it would never work.

He was gone, my best friend was gone.

I didn't know how to live. He was probably the most important person in my life, considering that when I was seventeen both of my parents had died in a terrible car crash.

Without saying another word, I walked home by myself in the dark.

I was dead after that night. I never did much but eat and sleep and stare.

It was my routine every single day.

A week later the funeral was held. I could tell a lot of people were worried about me, but I pretended that I would be okay. I must have been as white as a ghost; someone even remarked that I did.  
About 3 weeks after the funeral, when I was home alone, I decided to do the only thing I could do to end my pain. I went into my room and opened the closet, finding the rope that I had hid under my clothes. I stared at it for some time. I was slowly deciding if I really wanted to do this. I had no life, no other option—I prayed that I would die every night. No one had even come to me, not once. It was like no one cared how I felt about this boy. I had no more family, besides a sister, brother-in-law, and a niece who lived miles away.

I took the rope, ready to kill myself.

But right before I was ready, I felt a sharp bite in my next. I screamed at the pain as my body started to burn.

Everywhere.

I fell to the ground unconscious.

_--End flashback_

I shuddered at the thought of the burning in my body. It was strangely not the moment I remembered the most, like most vampires had said. What I did remember, though, was the pain of seeing my best friend dead.

Oh course, he had never been _dead_, but stolen away by a vampire and changed, but at the time I didn't know that. In fact, I would have _never_ known that if I hadn't been changed.

Instead, I would have been dead right now, hopefully in Heaven, which I believed in when I was human.

I always wondered if I would rather have ended my life completely, but I can't help feeling that I'm happy to be changed. It seemed right to me, like I was supposed to find something that would make my life perfect, _forever_.

And I know just who would.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic. (if its not obvious right now XD)  
SO REVIEW!! OR I'LL KILL YOU!  
Jk. but seriously. Review. Or else.  
Leah


	2. Eleazar

**True Love Lasts Forever**

:: chapter_: 2_

**A/N**: Thanks for the 4 reviews. Even with so little, I was happy to get any at the start! This story is still going, it might have sounded like the end with my last chapter, but I plan to go a good distance with this story. After all, it is my first fanfic!

I really hope this is a better format. Fanfiction wouldn't let me fix it after I had posted it, and I really had/have no intentions to take it off the site, fix it, and then put it back on.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

I looked around myself, watching the snow. It fell softly and quietly everywhere. I knew for the common person it was hard to see, and if I was still a human the love of my life would be invisible through the thick snow, but right now--she was more than visible.

Her name was Carmen, a Spanish girl--well, vampire--that I had met when I was a young teenager and still human. I had always secretly loved her...but I could never tell her. And now that I had eternity, I would never be able to face rejection if I confessed my feelings and she did not return them. Even so, I figured at least we would be friends...

I was happy she was still alive. I wondered though--what would it have been like now if I hadn't have saved her from killing herself?

Did she even know that _I_ was the one who saved her? How did she wake up and deal with herself? All these questions were running through my head. I felt as if I should have been there for her, but I couldn't. My creator--the one who had changed me into what I now was--had told me that I was allowed to go see her, but when I saw her in her act I chose the only choice that seemed right to me at the time:

To save her from her death.

_We were just walking home from a party. We were laughing and having a good time talking about Mike's insane drinking. Even at the age of 24, how he drank should have been illegal. At least it was at his house._

_It was very dark tonight, only the moon guiding me home. Or _us_. I was walking Carmen, the girl I've loved for so long, back to her house. I decided this would be a good chance to give her a sign that I liked her since it would just be the two of us. Luckily, she accepted._

_I saw her face turn a bright red--she seemed embarrassed! I laughed to myself. She should never be embarrassed around me!_

_I was trying to see into the street. Most people driving cars were careless, and I didn't want us to get hurt. It was very hard to see, but I saw a slight shimmer._

_"Stay here." I told her. "I see something in the street...stay here while I go check."_

_I walked out into the night and looked around. In a very quiet voice, only for me to hear, a chilling voice asked, _

_"How would you like immortality dear?"_

_And then I snapped into my senses--I was in danger. Someone was here, and they were going to kill me. All I could do was try to scream; to tell Carmen to run, but the stranger, (who, now I know was most obviously a vampire) was covering my mouth and crushing my air way. I wouldn't be able to get a sound out even if I had the chance._

_Suddenly, we were in a forest. The maniac had taken me here to murder me and avoid being seen, I assumed. I felt a sharp stab in my heart, like a knife... it was unbearable. I felt it again along my neck, my hand, even my feet. The Pain was unbearable, and as much as I felt like screaming out in terror I couldn't. Nothing would come out of my throat --or was something?_

_I fell unconcious...maybe even dead._

_The next thing I knew, I awoke in a cave. "The vampire's home!?" I said to myself, panic surging through my body. I remembered that bats lived in dark caves, just like this one. _

_As my eyes focused, I realized that someone was standing in front of me. I tried to make out what I could see. My vision...it was strange--much more than a normal human's optics.. Every detail of the stone wall was visible. The cracks, markings, hits, attacks, almost everything that could be done to a wall was seen through my new eyes._

_Someone shifted in the darkness._

_"Hello. Your name is Eleazar I would assume?" A voice called to me. I jerked my head, amazingly at inhuman speed, towards the voice. It was a man, a very pale, chalky-skinned guy. He was short and had creamy red eyes._

_"H__…how do you know my name?" I stammered. My body was frozen in place. _

_He laughed._

_"Silly boy, or man would you rather? It's called your I.D; you still have it you know."_

_"Oh." My voice cracked. I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what more to say._

_That's when it hit. I felt a deep burning in my throat…like I was extremely thirsty and hadn't had any water for weeks._

_"Why am I so thirsty? My throat burns!" I voiced aloud, shouting at the man--I had forgotten to ask his name._

_He came closer and shockingly touched me. "My name is Aro, dear Eleazar. Don't be alarmed, I can read every thought that has passed through your head since you where born just by a mere touch. You'll get used to me using you that way." He continued to ramble. I was getting quite bored of him already. _

_"You will join the Voulturi guard, won't you? Okay now, now, you go hunt. Go out there and search for a sniff of a human, more like its blood."_

"_Wait, blood? What do you mean blood?" I asked. I didn't drink blood, that was gross!_

"_Oh yes, you're a vampire now. You drink blood, now go, go. You're going to need to refresh yourself since you're pretty low on it." The guy named Aro said. _

_But was it true, vampires where real? This wasn't the world I had used to live it. He must be insane. Either way, I'd figure it out later, as I really was thirsty._

_I stepped outside, following his instructions, although I was clueless what they meant. Hunt? Like, deer?_

_The environment was beautiful. A waterfall was to my left, where in came a big cliff. In front of me was a never-ending forest of flowers and fruit trees. But the fruit smelled... gross? "That's strange…" I thought, but I ignored it._

_Taking a deep breath in, I smelled my surroundings. I was looking for something that would quench my thirst._

_My legs urged me forward and I ran. My instincts were taking in. I moved at a face pace--_too_ fast, it was _inhuman.

_And then I found something. There, in the middle of nowhere was a lone tiger. My mind was screaming in hunger...it was odd._

_Suddenly, I felt myself flying. I lurched towards it and began wrestling violently with the powerful cat. I attacked its stomach and ripped open its body. My eyes widened in surprise of myself, but all I wanted was food... or _blood_. _

_The tiger was messy, but delicious._

_I heard a noise behind me. Aro had appeared, and he began to approach me. "You actually like that?" He asked in bewilderment. _

_I shrugged, and he sighed. "Eat whatever you like then." He said, and then in a brighter tone, "You can have today and tomorrow to go see whoever you like, though tell them you won't be around."_

_I automatically jumped up and said my thanks. I was going to run off to find my girl, but I had no idea where I was. It would probably take a while._

_"Aro, what if I can't find the person I'm looking for?" I asked, knowing I would not be able to find her within two days._

_"You may have until you find her, then," He sighed. "But you only have two days with her. Afterwards you will find your way to the Volturi castle as soon as possible. You _will _be joining as our guard."_

_That's when it struck me. I looked straight into Aro's eyes, and I could see his feelings, what he wanted, see his relationships. He was worried, probably of me not coming back._

_"Uh, Aro, I can see your feelings. Is that normal?" I asked with astonishment at the 'new-ness' of me. He laughed joyfully, as if a reason to celebrate was for my strange power. "Why, it's not normal! It's a power like mine! How wonderful." _

_After our exchange, I ran off in search of Carmen. Within four weeks I found Carmen's home. _

_"I wonder if she'll freak out at my new image," I murmured to myself._

_I went to her bedroom window. It was open. I wondered if she was home or not, and if she wasn't, I would either get us both in trouble or surprise her when she came upstairs._

_Instead, a horrible image surprised me instead. I found her, the love of my life, staring at a hanging rope. _

_'_NO_,_ Carmen_!' I screamed in my head, but my voice was too shocked to be able to make a sound. What was she thinking? Why would she? _

_Without thinking, I decided I had to make a quick decision before she killed herself for good. I flew past the window and...closing my eyes and coming up with no other option... I bit her on the neck. _

_She screamed in agony, and I felt horrible. I covered her mouth gently with my hand, hoping this mess of a scene would not be discovered. Had I not faced the same affliction four weeks ago myself? I sat with her, trying to sooth her pain for the next two days, but after that, I had to leave._

_I made it back to the castle, upset and with worry. In the Volturi home, I met Aro again. He looked into what I saw with a mere touch, and he simply nodded. He gave me my assigned position, and then let me have time to think. _

_Hopefully Carmen would find me someday._

-- _1 year later_

_I saw her. _

_The girl I had saved a year ago. Exactly a year ago. _

_"Carmen!" I exclaimed, my face brightening. She looked up at me, and her eyes widened and she smiled. Her face was so happy. I thought she was the most beautiful girl right there. I hadn't seen her smile in what felt like forever. _

_We chatted and caught up with things, mostly about how we each became a vampire, and what we each were doing currently--her doing nothing, just searching. She promised me she would stay here and that we could still be good friends. We both only ate animals, which was a great thing in common._

_Her beautiful golden eyes melted into mine, and I couldn't even think of her feelings. I was too wrapped up in my own._

Thinking about that time was sad for me. I wouldn't believe what had happened, but yet I do not regret saving Carmen's life. _I might actually have a chance with her_, I thought to myself, well aware that a few minutes ago I was thinking about my life if I did not.

The only question I had was why I could not see Carmen's feelings for me. Whenever I caught a glimpse of them I saw wonder, and nothing more. She would never look into my eyes for long, as if hiding something. She _did_ know of my power. And we were just good friends. Could that be why?

I knew I had to snap out of my thinking--and get back to real work. My attitude towards Carmen was sweet, and towards others hard, but still nice. I had to go to my second attitude right now. It was the only way to keep my job here for now.

And for now could be a long time.

But when I _do_ capture Carmen's heart, I know _for now_ will be gone. I will quit to go be with her.

I just wish I knew when that time was.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so how did you all like the chapter? I figured since I didn't tell you what it was like for Carmen to be turned into a vampire and aren't sure if I will, I'd give you Eleazar's view on it.

Aro just seemed to work best for him to join the Voulturi, as we don't know much about this wonderful couple!

Read and Review! Reviews = love BUT Adding me to your favorites list and/or adding the story to your update list or anything along those lines PLUS reviewing = double the love plus an Edward for you all to enjoy! (or Jacob, Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle if you'd rather!)

~Leah


	3. Confused

****

True Love Lasts Forever

:: chapter_: _3

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters in it. I am just playing around with them for mine and other peoples entertainment.**

_

* * *

_

_First : Carmen_

The fresh smell of pine comforted me. I loved to close my eyes and sense the types of trees around me by identifying the scent. I thought of it as a game; one that no human could play well, but a game I could certainly win.

Me and Eleazar planned to go hunting together. He was better at hunting than me. I found it hard to let my senses go just in case I smelt a human and couldn't control myself. Either way, we liked to have a race to see who could catch their prey the fastest. That was one game I never won.

Since we shared the same diet for animals, and both of us liked company around, this was a comforting way for both of us to hunt. We were more sure then that we wouldn't slip up from a human scent--it being just past both of our first years as vampires. Neither of us were the single person type either, though Eleazar could get that way sometimes...in particular when working for the Volturi.

I didn't like the fact that he worked for the Volturi. I personally didn't like them, and even though he had told me multiple times that it really wasn't his choice to join, I still thought he should have had some say as to if he wanted to stay and work there. One member in particular, Didyme, was one of the worst. She was Marcus's wife--Marcus being one of the leaders of the Voulturi along with Aro and Caius. She called me the rudest names, such as _cerdo egoísta_. Eleazar had tried to talk to Marcus, and even Aro about this, but neither had done anything. Both had said that she ruled over him--thus ruling over _me_. Her rude attitude would have to be dealt with.

The odd thing is she had gone missing a day ago. Last I heard, it was definitely a death caused by another vampire. No one was sure who. Everyone at the Volturi was guarded very well.

"Carmen?" Eleazar said to me, snapping me out of my reverie. I looked up, acknowledging him, but quickly looked away. I knew his power, to see emotions, and I didn't want him seeing my love for him.

"You ready to start, Carmen?" Eleazar asked again.

"I'm ready to lose again!" I joked. It wasn't like I was going to win--I never did.

Eleazar laughed. "Okay, ready, set... go!" We both sped off. I was determined to win this time, so I went deep into the forest, away from human life. If I was far enough away, I'd be able to give my mind away to my senses. I knew how it worked, having done it before.

Once I was far enough, I came to a halt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe in.

"A gazelle?" I said aloud. I wasn't expecting one of those. I crouched slightly, ready to run again. I took off and sprung, all in less than a second. Quickly, I caught it, and snapped its neck. No reason to give it pain. I hated killing animals.

I brought the gazelle back to the spot Eleazar and I had agreed on, dropping it on the ground. No one else was in sight... a grin slowly formed on my lips.

_I won_!I thought to myself happily. Then I waited.

After about fifteen minutes I started to get worried. Usually Eleazar had come back before five minutes was even up. I stood and began walking in the direction Eleazar had gone. I followed his scent to a river and jumped across. His scent was lost.

_Where is he? _I thought to myself, looking at the river. He couldn't have been swept away by it, vampires could swim upstream--even in the strongest current.

Panicking, I ran on the river east as far as I could. After a few hours I searched the west side. It was quite some time before I made it back to the spot I had started. His scent was still gone, so I continued to run in what seemed like a million other directions.

The sky darkened, and rain started to fall.

I silently cursed. The scent would be washed away, and I had no idea where I was in the big forest anymore. Calling Eleazar's name, I walked at an inhuman pace--back to any direction I could. The sound of the river was gone and there was no wildlife to guide me back. Worst of all, there were no scents of humans or vampires around. Not even my scent was left.

I was lost.

_Second : Eleazar _

What kind of game was this, that we played together? Was it even normal for a vampire to play a game with another one while hunting? Why was I even doing this?

Oh _right_, because I loved Carmen.

Not that this was Carmen's idea. I had wanted to see who was a better hunter, and we had decided to make a race out of our hunting time. It stuck; we had fun.

_Fun_.

Is that what we called it? Fun? I didn't have fun anymore, unless it was with Carmen. The Volturi, on the other hand, never let us have any _fun_.

The worst part about this was that Carmen could tell. All the time she complained about how I was getting more 'boring'. I tried my best not to--but it was hard. And her being the love of my life, well--I guessed I would have to try harder.

"Carmen." I said quickly. She looked at me, but turned away too fast. Why wouldn't she let me see her emotions?

I sighed. She was going to go back into her daydreams.

"You ready to start, Carmen?" I asked. She answered, making a silly remark about losing. I really didn't understand why she thought she would every time. She really was loosening up in her hunting habits and she would be beating me in no time if she believed she could.

"Okay, ready, set... go!" I called and ran off. Well, I wouldn't really call it _running_. I more like walked very quickly about ten feet in front of me and took a deep breath in. I caught the scent of a deer. I wasn't in the mood for one, but it would have to work.

Just as I crouched, ready to run for my unseen prey, I heard Aro call me.

"Aro?" I called back, knowing he could hear clearly if I almost whispered.

Aro walked up to me. "We need to speak to you, now." He said to me in a low voice. I turned to call Carmen.

"_Alone_," He half yelled at me. I followed him back to the castle, worried about Carmen. What would she do with me not there?

Once we made it to the castle, Marcus and Caius, plus a few of their other guards, were there. This was big.

"As you know, my wife has been killed." Marcus began in a very, very dead voice.

"We have done much investigation," Aro continued for him.

"And we have come to the conclusion that one of the guards have killed Didyme." Caius finished rudely, cutting his brother off.

I knew he wanted me to go because he didn't like me. I was rude to him, only because he was the very same, if not worse.

"And you think I did it?" I asked, baffled.

"Any of the guard could have," Aro stated, looking sternly at Caius in warning to not finish his sentence again. "And we must test every one of you. Obviously, it won't be hard. You just need to give me your hand."

I panicked. I hated when he did this, especially when I didn't want him to. I backed away from the chalky white hand of Aro's that was getting closer to me. All of a sudden, one of the guards grabbed me.

He held me still. Aro touched my hand, reading me. He knew I hated her, he had a right to be suspicious. I knew the moment that when everyone found out she was dead (or, well... destroyed), they would test every individual. I assumed they would leave me out. I was one of the best.

I looked up to see Aro's face. It was the same as before as he read my actions. Then, all of the sudden, his expression changed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna start trying to update quicker since we are on break now! sorry for the delay.  
Also, I would love you all forever if you reviewed more, or at least put me on your alert list. It would make me feel special.  
umm, k thx!  
~Leah**


	4. Problems

**True Love Lasts Forever**

:: chapter_: 4_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, places, or things in it. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I am just messing around with her characters to entertain you.

* * *

CPOV

The forest I sat in was dark, wet, and cold now. I'd be dying if I were human, so at this point I'm lucky I'm not.

I was not getting the benefit of the doubt. I had a feeling this rain wouldn't end, and it hasn't. In fact, it turned into snow! Oh joy, when the people see me like this they will take me into immediate care, and to them I'll be dead. I'll have to get around them, quickly.

But who says I'll even see that city again? The Voulturi. All I want to do now is go back to them, is that to much to ask? Maybe it is --I'd been hoping I'd get to leave with Eleazar for a long time. But this is without Eleazar, not knowing where he even is. This is utterly, and completely alone.

I stood up. _Why waste my time doing nothing? _I thought to myself.

I knew the river went east and west, but what way was I a facing? The sun had set a long time ago, but which way? I was still running west when it had last set. I might have to wait until morning.

Morning!

But morning is so far away. I can't wait that long.

I looked up at the sky. There were stories about the big dipper, and how it pointed to the north.

Lucky me, clouds covered the sky. _Even my eyes couldn't see through them_. I was practically blind!

I started to head the way I thought was south, the way I'd have to go to get back to the Voulturi. The trees looked vaguely familiar, but didn't the whole forest? _Oh well. _I thought.

I started to run, being very confused. If this wasn't the way, I'd turn around, and go that way. There was always a sign once you get so far.

Just then I saw a glimpse of well, not light, but a dark clearing. _A way to get out of the forest!_ I thought. I ran faster, and abruptly stopped once I got into the clearing.

This was defiantly not way to the Voulturi. It was very dead and dark. The grass was dead, and you could tell this was probably an area that had not belonged to vampires. It smelt bad to be honest. Like, a werewolf. Lucky for me, the scent was fading, even in the rain it was still strangely their. They had lived here for a long time, but were now gone.

I walked into the clearing, and turned to my right. It just seemed like the right way to go. I started to run and in about 20 minutes I was back into the forest. "UGH!" I screamed aloud. I had liked the clearness. It had helped me think.

Still, I decided I must keep running. After another hour it felt like I was going in circles. How did I get myself so lost? Why had I decided to look for him? Was it because I loved him? Probably.

It was starting to get lighter, well not much. The rain had stopped, and the sun was finally coming up. The clouds were in the way of it though.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

_What was that? _I thought. _Snap! Snap! Sna…_

"Is anyone here?" I called. It sounded like a woodpecker, but there wasn't an animal around.

I took a deep breathe in. _A human is here. I didn't even hunt like I was supposed to! Oh crap! I hope I can control myself. What if I can't? Maybe if I…._

My mind was going crazy. The alluring scent was no doubt a humans, and I hadn't hunted. My mouth watered, venom pooling in my mouth. I stopped breathing through my nose, trying to calm myself.

"Hello?" I called again. This time I got an answer.

"What? Who…who's there?" A voice answered back. It was a man, probably young. I walked to where I heard the voice, and looked.

The man was about 6"5'. He had very dark brown eyes that looked almost black. His hair was also black, and his hair was cropped short.. He was big, and looked kind of thick. He had an ax in his hands and was trying to chop a tree down, probably for money.

"What's your name, sir?" I asked politely. Best get on his good side, he may be able to tell me the way out.

"F..F..Felix!" He stuttered. Defiantly scared of me. I sighed.

"Well my name is Carmen. Its nice to meet you, Felix." I said. "Now, there's no reason to be scared of me. I was just wondering if you knew the way out of here." I went on, getting quieter and closer to his ear every second. I knew I could dazzle him, most vampires could to any human if they wanted too.

"Uhhh…" He said, looking at me. _Great! He can't talk now! _I yelled to myself. This was going to be harder than I had anticipated.

"Felix, please just tell me the way to Voultera!" I begged, pleading now.

"Why don't you come to my house for tea?" He said to me. I gave him a shocked look. He completely ignored my question. _You did it now Carmen._ I nagged myself.

"Oh, well, I really couldn't. I must get back, and I got lost. Please, tell me the way out of the woods." I said, still being polite, but a little less….alluring…as some people would say.

"Er, well…" He started. I was getting really tired of this.

"Never mind Felix. Thanks so much for you help!" I said, but then thought _yeah right_. He hadn't helped me one bit. Of course, maybe next time I should be a little more scary.

"NO!" He yelled, a little to quick. "Here, uh….follow me!' He went on, a little shakily.

I followed him until we got to a little cottage near the end of the woods. "This is my house, and the nearest town is right outside the woods. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?" He asked.

"Oh, no thank you!" I said back. "I don't drink tea." I said, flashing him a smile. I walked away towards the end of the forest and stepped out into the town.

This was defiantly not the place I had been anticipating. It was a very small, run down town. I had been here before, a while ago before I had found Eleazar at the Voulturi in Voultera. I had run a very long long way.

I sighed. I was very dirty now, and I had to walk a long way. I would also have to hunt. No animals lived over here though. None except rabbits. I didn't eat those though. It wouldn't help my thirst anyways.

I walked through the town looking for a clothing store. It was still to early for one to open, so when I came to one I carefully picked the lock and ran in. I had done this last time I came through this town. Looking around, I saw a nice pair of dark blue, almost black jeans. I pulled my old ones off and slid these ones on. Then I found a turtle neck black long sleeved shirt and put it on. I took one of the brushes they were selling and brushed my hair, and walked out. Then I headed the way I needed to go.

I had thought I went south. Turns out I was going even further west. When I had turned I started to go north. My directions were very mixed up. At least I figured it out now.

I continued to walk, knowing that it would be at least 2 days to get back to where I was headed if I run.

EPOV

As Aro's expression changed, so did mine. I knew exactly what he saw. From when he last looked into my thoughts, he saw my hunting trips with Carmen, what I did during my job, what I did for Carmen, how much more I loved Carmen, the terrible deed I had done, and everything. He saw everything. And I knew that.

He slowly lifted his hand up off mine and stared at me strait in the eyes.

"I'll call you back when I'm ready. Go to your dorm, please." Aro said in a very solemn, almost sad voice. And he was normally happy.

Why hadn't he taken me right there? Destroyed me like Marcus would do himself? Why would he have to talk to his brothers about it? He knew very well I did it. I killed Marcus's wife…on purpose. She was so mean to Carmen, to me. She wanted to destroy Carmen herself. Her emotion for her was pure hate, and she had told me herself. I didn't have to look into her eyes to know that by her actions and words. When she said that and saw Carmen, she had gotten ready to attack. I destroyed her that instant, but I'm very happy Carmen does not know.

Oh crap. "Carmen!" I said in a quiet voice, but still aware that Aro and his brothers would hear.

"If you dare leave the castle," Aro started, but never finished. He was mad and I was scared of what he was going to do to Carmen and me, but yet I wasn't scared of /him/. He had trained me not be scared of anything, not even him. I was only scared for Carmen. What would she do if she got here and I was gone. Where was she even.

I walked quickly up to my room. It was usually comforting, but not now.

The walls of the room were a dark green shade. Everyone had the same type of room, but some people had red or blue. The bed, which was there just in case a human visitor decided to come, was a king, and had very dark wood. The covers and shams were black as were the curtains. It was a very dark room, and it had a small bathroom with a shower in it. I normally invited Carmen here, because she didn't have a permanent place to stay. Often times she'd switch hotels or apartments, and she did not like staying in them.

I sat in my room for a long time, but it seemed small to me. I noticed the sun set and rise, and Carmen had not come back. I was getting even more worried about her.

Out of nowhere, at about 10:15 a.m. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and ran to it, and opened it. It was one of Aro's guards, of course, and he told me that the "Masters" wanted to speak to me.

I didn't consider them my master. I considered them my boss. No one was in control of me. He was more like a president to vampires, not my master.

I walked the long distance of 8 stories down and through a long dark tunnel. The tunnel did not bother me, but I did know that it would bug a human. I had walked a human down here before, and he had gotten rather cold. Of course, it didn't take me long to get through the tunnel, with the guard pulling me along and my vampire speed to keep me going.

After what was about five minutes, we made it to a doorway. We went through it, and into a lit up room, and back into a small dark tunnel. Once we got out of there, we made our way into the big room, where Aro, Caius, and Marcus would be waiting for me.

I paused before entering, knowing I could die when I did. I wasn't scared of dieing. Its not like I had a choice in this. Why should I go to hell for it? And even if I did, I'd rot there, waiting.

Just waiting.

Not for much, I'd hopefully be unconscious down there. I wished I could sleep. I wished that we were still humans. It would make this so much easier.

But then, why wouldn't I go to hell? I had killed another vampire hadn't I? Even if she was my type, its still the same.

I knew I had lived a very good human life. I was very human, and my parents had raised me to be a gentleman. I had changed now, due to the Voulturi, and I knew even if I did get nicer, I'd still be meaner. I'd always be protective of Carmen. I'd want to make choices for her, but I knew that I'd have to let her by to make her own.

I stopped thinking about this, the guard was getting very impatient with me. I looked at him, and gave him the meanest face I could make, and opened the door.

Inside, there was a very big room. I had of course seen it before, but it looked different in a way. I couldn't figure out how though. Everything was the same. There was 3 big stands, where the leaders would sit up on them, with guards on all sides protecting them from an attack. The red floor covered the big room, with black curtains shut. Tables where witnesses or jury were supposed to is were there, but no one was in them.

Everything was the same. Maybe that's what was different. They had always switched everything, but they hadn't for this room. I wondered why.

Maybe it was because it was in a way, a jury room. Those rooms are never moved around. Or maybe it was how the stands where stuck in the floor, but we could easily move those. It was no problem.

And maybe it was just the fact that for once they didn't want change. They had to change most things around to act more human, but maybe in here it was different. No matter if a human came in here 1 time, or 500, this was a room that was to be the same. A tradition maybe.

I stepped forward, in front of Aro's stand. He was in the center, with Caius to his left, and Marcus to his right.

Aro sat there for a few minutes, looking at me. I figured he was choosing if what they had decided was really right and taking in my look. I knew I looked very neutral, no emotion showing. He had taught me to do that, to ignore everything. I was doing that now. Ignoring him, Caius, Marcus, the guards standing around, every noise that was made. I only concentrated on what I was to do if I lived, and answers that I may need to answer. I was working on making sure my voice was neutral as well. That was something I always had to prepare for, or I would use my more mean voice to anyone. Anyone but Carmen.

Crap. I hope she will be okay. What if this ends badly? She'll be alone, just like Marcus.

"Eleazar," Aro began. His voice was more neutral than ever. I knew he was preparing that at the moment he opened his mouth.

"Why have you decided to murder Marcus' wife?" He finished. He looked sad. He had taught me to keep a neutral face, so shouldn't he be? _Whatever_. I thought.

"She was mean to Carmen." I stated, with as little answer as possible, but giving enough information. I wasn't going to talk a lot.

Aro sighed. This was not the answer he was looking for, and I knew it. He already knew the reason, and wanted me to admit it. He also knew that I knew that. But he had asked me a question, and I answered it correctly. He knew that as well. He would have to try harder, and he was going to.

"And how was she mean to Carmen?" He asked. Crap, I didn't want to answer this one in front of Marcus. He won't believe me, and Aro and Caius will go on his side. I thought quickly. I had to plan what I was going to say, and quick.

"She called her rude names in her language, Spanish." I said, still with no emotion.

"Eleazar, you know as well as I do that that is not the real reason you decided to destroy her." Aro said getting impatient.

"Carmen walked into the room while I was talking to Didyme and she got into a crouch towards her. Carmen wasn't paying attention. I could see pure hate in Didyme's eyes, and knew at that moment that our conversation had got her going and she was going to attack. I quickly destroyed her, and left it at that." I said, still with no emotion.

"FINALLY YOU GIVE A REAL ANSWER!" Caius yelled suddenly. They knew, obviously.

"Caius." Aro said, with a bit of anger. He didn't want them yelling out. That was Caius to do so though.

"Eleazar, I see what the problem was, but she was Marcus' wife. More important than Carmen." Aro said, with a tone of…sympathy in his voice?

"You are saying that you would want me to watch my best friend, the girl that you obviously know I love, die by the evil bitch that I killed?" I said, mad. How dare he say that to me. I would have /watched/ her die, Marcus did not.

"Eleazar, you can't just go off and kill our wives because they are mean to your 'girlfriend'!" He said with much authority.

But that isn't want bugged me. It was how he called Carmen my girlfriend. Yeah he knew that I loved her, but we were only friends right now.

"Girlfriend?" I muttered, but he heard. Before he could say anything I said in a much angry tone, "Answer my question!" I wasn't supposed to speak to him that way, but I was going to. I was going to be as mean as hell to him.

"Fine Eleazar! Yes, I expect you to do that!" Aro said, but calm. He knew it was going to hurt me.

I stared at him, wide eyed. He had said that, and I knew automatically this was not going to end well for me, but hopefully Carmen would be okay.

And then the worst thought occurred to me. What if he let me live, but brought Carmen here, to have me suffer the same fate Marcus was now facing.

But I had to watch the only person I've ever truly loved be destroyed?

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Finally I update! Long chapter for you guys. I really like this one, so I hope you do too. My other story has also just been updated, so please go R&R that, and this. (:**

**If you review maybe I'll update more quickly! **

**xoxo  
-Leah**


End file.
